


Earth is a Libra

by shipcat



Series: Good Omens Work [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Drabbles, Gen, If Hell is an inefficient bureaucracy then Heaven is a TOO efficient one, M/M, change my mind, more TBA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipcat/pseuds/shipcat
Summary: A collection of Good Omens drabbles.1. Gimme Some Sugar, Baby! (Sugar Daddy!Aziraphale/Uni Student!Crowley)2. An Inconvenient Truth - Aziraphale's miracle is denied by Gabriel.





	1. Gimme Some Sugar, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluethenstaub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluethenstaub/gifts).



> (Don't mind me, just dipping my toe into this fandom. Everyone here seems very nice; so I hope we all have a good time!)

Aziraphale looked at his checkbook, then back up at the philosophy student, who was casually tossing his leather jacket over the top of a rather antique bookshelf. He winced.

“Are you sure you want a Bentley? Crowley, my dear—“ the older man stumbled over what he would say next. “Don’t people your age, prefer the sportier ones?”

“Nope,” replied Crowley, popping the ‘p’. “Bentley or bust. And by bust I mean zilch, nothing, nada, not the fun kind of nut busting—we can talk about that later.”

“…very well,” Aziraphale tittered, and began writing out amounts. Crowley continued,

“It’s a classy car, for a classy man. Sports cars—Lamborghini, Ferrari, the like—those are for men compensating for something. Do I look like I’m compensating for something, angel?”

“No.”

“Ah, that’s right, you know it from experie—"

“Enough.” Aziraphale smiled and handed Crowley the check. “Have fun, love. And don’t forget to take me for a spin.”


	2. An Inconvenient Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale's miracle request is denied by Gabriel.

Aziraphale sat in front of the very esteemed desk of Archangel fucking Gabriel (as was his self-declared title), twiddling his thumbs.

By angelic standards, it a very nice desk—sleek, modern glass, in-fitted with LEDs—fit the whole “snow blindness” look that the entire Heavenly Host suffered for. Aziraphale himself squinted over the desk, struggling to recognize his superior over the holy light. Perhaps that was its purpose. Anonymity.

But it was impossible to overlook the identity of someone so, so… cruel was not a word that he’d use, but it was the closest approximate, for only a cruel being could have done as Gabriel did—raise his trumpet-bearing arm in a high arc over his head, then soundly bring it down over the thick stack of paperwork, stamped—

—Aziraphale squinted—

_Request denied._

“There’s no need for this miracle,” Gabriel sternly informed him. “You aren’t thwarting evil. You aren’t leading any wayward spirits back onto the path of righteousness. You’re, just—” The fucking archangel waved his hand in vague frustration.

“Growing houseplants,” Aziraphale helpfully offered.

“Yes! _Plants_!” Gabriel snapped his fingers. “Why on earth would you use your powers to help those?”

“Well, CO2, for one,” Aziraphale mildly replied, careful to avoid the other’s ire.

It wouldn’t do for God’s messenger to fall to the folly of Wrath, especially so soon after the failed Apocalypse, which, apparently, had done poorly for his vessel’s blood pressure.

Aziraphale shook his head and stood up. “Thank you for your time.” He stuck his hand out for Gabriel to shake, only to have his fingers blankly stared at.

Right. A human thing. He wiggles his fingers weakly. “It’s a principality way of saying thanks,” Aziraphale weakly explains. Which isn’t quite a lie. (He _is_ a principality, after all.)

“Thank you again!” He left before he could say anything else embarrassing—or, worse, incriminating. Besides, he had better things to do, like explaining to Crowley that God, not fear, made his plants grow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos or a comment in the space below?
> 
> Alternatively, you can reach me on my Tumblr [@ThatShipCat](https://thatshipcat.tumblr.com).


End file.
